This invention relates to high powered light sources, and in particular to a housing for a high intensity ultraviolet (UV) lamp.
UV light sources are often used to spot fluid leaks in engines, microscopy, semiconductor wafer inspection, UV curing, sanitation and many other applications. As such UV lamps are typically 1OO W or 160 W, they get extremely hot. Therefore, there is a need for a housing that not only allows ventilation of the source, but also keeps itself cool to the touch to avoid burning people. Such a housing should also be light weight, yet able to withstand impact from dropping or banging because these lamps are often hand held. Moreover, since the lamp source and housing are separately manufactured, it is desirable to make a housing that is easy, quick and inexpensive to assemble.